Sometime Around Midnight
by pen.paper.green.day
Summary: SONG-FIC. Quite angsty, with some season one spoilers. More like one spoiler, really. Anyway, I own nothing. Nothing at all. One-shot not including lyrics chapter. Enjoy!
1. Sometime Around Midnight

**I know, I know. I'm supposed to be updating "Not Leaving", but the Nazi-Nun-Fairy that is my Muse just sank her teeth into this song-fic idea, and wouldn't let go. The song I based this around is "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event. I really like this one, and I hope you guys do too. There are some parts I'm iffy about, so constructive criticism is welcome. But be kind, lol. Anyway, enjoy, and I promise to update the story I'm suppoed to next! =]**

* * *

It had been hard. All of it. The fight, the transfer, losing his only friend and the woman he loved. It had been half a year since it all went down, but it was still hard. How could it not be?

He had made some new friends at the WITSEC office he was at now, but they were all just work friends. The kind of friends you talk to at work, mainly _about_ work. None of them compared to his old best friend. But, unlike his old best friend, they somehow managed to convince him to go to some party at some club.

'You gotta get out sometime' they said. So, he begrudgingly obliged them, and let himself be dragged to the nightclub.

And so there he was, standing at the bar drink in hand, pretending to have a good time. When he asked what time it was, he got too many differing answers, and in the end he concluded it was sometime around midnight.

He didn't know the song playing, but it had a good enough beat, he supposed. But then somehow it reminded him of her, and that made him hate it.

And that's when he saw her. _Really_ saw her. He wasn't just imagining it this time.

And what was up with her dress? Not only was it a dress to begin with, but it was white. She looked amazing no doubt, she always did, but it didn't seem right on her.

Her eyes drifted over to him and held for a second before looking away. His heart and fist clenched tightly. He watched and drank some more as she talked to people he vaguely recognized, laughed at jokes that didn't reach his ears, drinking what looked like a gin and tonic.

What the hell? She was a beer kind of girl. Had so much changed?

But the entire time he watched her, her eyes always ended up coming back to rest on him. She had to be doing it on purpose.

Aware that he was starting to get a little tipsy, he watched in shock as she made her way over to him. They hadn't spoken once in the whole half-year they had been apart, and she was going to talk to him now? Here?

She stopped in front of him and the first thing he noticed was her scent. It was still just purely her, thank god, with no perfume additives. He felt the ever-so-familiar yet almost forgotten tug in his stomach, and he cursed himself for still being so easily pulled into lust for her after all this time, and all that had happened.

"Hey… How are you, how've you been?" she asked casually, acting as if nothing was wrong, nothing had happened. Her indifference infuriated him, but he kept the anger bottled up, and gave her some bullshit story about how great his life was.

_Oh, I'm good. Yeah, I've got some new friends, they're way better than you by the way. Oh, and work's great. What about you?_

Okay, those weren't his exact words, but you get the point.

She responded to the lies with a slight smile and a lie of her own. "Good seeing you."

He could only nod and mutter "Yeah, you too." while thoughts of better, much better times between them filled his mind, stabbing at his heart savagely. What he wouldn't do to have her call him a doofus one more time…

Then, unbidden to him, he thought of the night before the fight, when after a nerve-wracking close call he gave in to her slightly drunken advances. Unlike her he was able to remember every single detail, and now they were coming back to haunt him. God, no matter what had been said and done the next morning, he missed her terribly. How had he survived this long without her?

He got another drink and knew he was well on his way to getting completely and ridiculously drunk.

They made some pointless small talk until she said "Well, I gotta go. Bye, Marshall."

"Yeah, bye." Huh. A goodbye was more than what he got the last time he saw her.

She gave him one last half-smile and left. He watched her go, watched her hug people goodbye (so unlike her), and then watched as she grabbed the hand of a man he had never seen before. Apparently they were leaving together.

Shit, why couldn't it just be Raph? He was used to that torture.

And of course, at the doorway she just had to look back at him again. But this time he let their eyes meet. She simply turned and walked out the door, dragging her supposed "new man" with her.

He continued to stare at the empty doorway, furious and anguished and feeling slightly sick.

"Hey, Martian-Mann, you okay?"

"Yeah, you look like someone walked over your grave or something."

He said simply to his 'friends' "I'm fine.", and got another drink.

He didn't tell them that they could all just go jump off a cliff for all he cared, and he didn't say the only person who could make up dumb nicknames for him had just walked out the door and back out of his life, damn it, so could they please just shut the fuck up.

He just kept drinking, trying against all odds to forget her.

He was considerably plastered by the time he left the club, leaving his car there, parking tickets be damned. He stumbled and muttered to himself, wincing at the glare of the streetlights. He saw the usual nighttime street-walkers and knew he must look just like one of them at that moment.

But what does appearance matter when there's no point in anything?

He couldn't forget her. He'd never be able to. The pain in his chest, worse than when he was shot, would never recede. He'd never stop wishing things were back to normal. The sky could've fallen right then and he wouldn't care. All he cared about was her.

That settled it. He was going to talk to her, make her see reason. And if she wouldn't see how their separation was killing him and told him to leave, at least he got to see her. He just had to see her.

He walked briskly all the way to her house, five miles at least, if he guessed correctly. (In his drunken state, though, he didn't, and it was more like ten miles.) It was nearing dawn when he stopped at her driveway. There was her beloved metal death-trap, which he had been forced to squeeze his long limbs into so many times before.

There was a light on in the kitchen as well, meaning that she was home and awake. He made his way slowly to her front door, but stopped before knocking.

What the hell was he doing here? Really, what was he thinking? Even if she let him back into her life, it'd still be just as painful as before. The endless wanting and rejection would still be there. It'd break what was left of him.

He should just leave now, while he was still mostly intact. But he didn't. He knocked. He just had to see her, even if only to be rejected one more time.

Fatigue, intoxication, and flat-out miserable desperation forced him to fall to his knees. He tried to get up, not wanting her to see him like this, but couldn't. He just didn't have the strength or the will-power.

The door opened to reveal her in a tank top and pajama pants (normal clothes, thank Christ), holding a beer. He thought he caught "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy playing softly in the background. And how the hell did he know that song anyway?

She stared down at him, and he looked directly into her blood-shot and tear-rimmed eyes. What he saw in them was the last thing he expected.

His own pain was mirrored there plain to see in her eyes, her guard down, done away with. And in her eyes he could see that she wasn't going to push him away. Not again, not this time.

He had always been able to read her like a book, and now the story he read in her teary expression was much like his own, full of misery and longing. Could she possibly miss him just as much?

Unable to say or do anything else, he choked out "Mary.", his desperate tone translating all the things he couldn't bring himself to speak aloud.

He watched as she dropped to her own knees in front of him, beer fallen, forgotten on the floor. With a gut-wrenching sob she threw her arms around him, and for the first time in far too long, Marshall knew that everything was going to be alright, no matter how bad it seemed now.

* * *

**The next chapter is just going to be the lyrics to the song. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a lot more angsty than usual. Peace out! =]**


	2. Lyrics

**Here's the lyrics! Also, you guys should look up this song as well as "Almost Lover" and listen to them. They're good songs, and give you a good feel of the story. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! =]

* * *

**

"Sometime Around Midnight"

**The Airborne Toxic Event**

And it starts...

_sometime around midnight_

or at least that's when

you lose yourself

for a minute or two

As you stand...

under the bar lights

and the band plays some song

about forgetting yourself for a while

and the piano's this melancholy soundtrack

to her smile

And that white dress she's wearing

you haven't seen her

for a while

But you know...

that she's watching

She's laughing, she's turning

she's holding her tonic like a crux

The room's suddenly spinning

she walks up and asks how you are

so you can smell her perfume

you can see her lying naked in your arms

And so there's a change...

in your motions

and all of these memories come rushing

like feral waves to your mind

of the curl of your bodies

like two perfect circles entwined

and you feel hopeless, and homeless

and lost in the haze of the wine

And she leaves...

with someone you don't know

but she makes sure you saw her

she looks right at you and bolts

As she walks out the door

your blood boiling

your stomach in ropes

and when your friends say what is it

you look like you've seen a ghost

And you walk...

under the streetlights

and you're too drunk to notice

that everyone is staring at you

and you don't care what you look like

the world is falling around you

You just have to see her

You just have to see her

You just have to see her

You just have to see her

You just have to see her

And you know that she'll break you in two …


End file.
